The End/Episode 7
Buried is the seventh episode of The End and the first episode of the second season. Plot Synopsis Walkers aren't the only threat now. Danny and the group must make a decision, leave Charlotte behind, or use her as food. The Save-Lot bandits show that there are not to be messed with, costing one of the group members their life. Previously Daniel woke up to find the world in chaos, the undead began to take over. But, he was saved by Charlotte and Mac. They took him to a safe place, where he met Xander, and many more. When that was overrun, they made their way to a church. Inside, there was a priest, and his group. He took the group in. But the church was lit on fire. They made it out, but not before Daniel realised that the group were cannibals, and that they ate the real priest. The Priest said his name was Nicholas Walsh, and that he was a cop, and that his group needed food. He said if Danieel's group didn't find him food, then he'd begin killing them. He left and the group were left frightened. A while later, Charlotte went off on her own and got bit, in which Daniel shot her so she wouldn't turn. The Priest came back, asking Daniel what his real name was. He said, "My name is... Danny. Danny St. John". Plot Charlotte's corpse lay on the ground, almost beginning to rot. The group and the church group stood in front of each other, tension building up. "You see? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Nicholas said. "Just take your food, and go", Danny replied. "Ah no! We were just getting to the good stuff. Tell us about yourself". "Why?" "I told you about myself, it's rude if you don't tell my about yourself". "Fine." Danny walked around Charlotte's body. He kept his eyes drawn on hers, even though they were closed. "I lived on a dairy farm. Me, my mom, my brother, and my dad. My brother was the favourite, they loved him more than me. I moved to Decatur, and ran an insurance company. That's my story. Short'n'sweet". "That's a sad story", Nicholas said,"I guess we'll be going now. But, we'll be back soon". They left the group, each of them stood in place, not sure what to do. They sat down by the campfire. They were facing away from Charlotte's body. "What do we do now?" Meghan asked. "What is there to do?" Danny replied, "They are out there, watching us. We can't do anything. We have no food, no water, no shelter. We're walking dead." "Ah don't be so negative", Darren said, "It could be worse, they could have made us eat each other". "Where do you come up with this stuff, man?" Sam asked. "I dunno, it's a gift", Darren replied. "Why don't we start making a plan?" Xander said. "Where do we start?" Mac said. "How 'bout Danny's dairy farm?" Danny looked up at him. "They'll follow us. We can't lead them there!" Danny said. "We ain't got much of a choice", Mac said. "You know what? Fine. Let's go to my farm. How will we get ourselves food?" Danny said. "It's easier than being out here", Peter said. The group stayed silent for a while, until Peter asked a question. "What are we going to do with Charlotte?" The next morning, the group were getting ready to pack up and head for the dairy farm. "Danny, we need to deal with her", Xander said. "Why do people keep asking me? I don't have to be the only person to make this decision!" he replied. Danny held Charlotte's rifle. He looked at it for a minute, remembering the first time he saw her. She had the gun pointed at him. "Maybe we could go back to the church, see if there's any coffins or something there", Danny said. "The church is burned down, nothing made it". "Worth a shot, and that's on the way to the farm, so we might as well". The group were ready. They stood there, waiting for Danny to lead them. "I'm not your leader", Danny said, "I just want everyone to know that". He began walking, and the group soon followed. It was a hard journey, with Mac and Xander carrying Charlotte's body. Mac had to keep his eyes away form her body. Even though she was covered up, he felt like crying anytime he looked at her. They sat down to take a break. They lay Charlotte's body down next to a tree. They took out the last bit of water they had. Then, it was gone. Everyone was worried now, not that they weren't before. "So do you think they're out there?" Darren asked, "Watching us?" "Probably", Meghan replied. "Well, I need to take a piss, and I don't want any one of them to be looking at my merchandise". Elle looked up at him, and he tried to make it better. "Em, my merchandise, as in my clothes. I don't want them asking me any questions about my clothes", he said, awkwardly. "That was just... horrible", Meghan said, "And while we're talking about it, why are you wearing that". They all looked at his orange jumpsuit. "I did community service for a while. I got into trouble, and they made me do it". Sam looked away, with a regretful look. "What did you do?" Peter asked. "I'll tell you about it, after a shake hands with the president", he replied, and he walked off. He walked behind a tree, and once he was done with his business, he began to walk back. But someone came up behind him. He turned around. It was the girl Sam was talking to, in the church. "Hello", Darren said. She didn't reply. "What do you want?" he asked her. Again, she didn't reply. "I'm sorry, but could you please fuck off 'cause you're scaring the shit out of me", he said. "Why did you do community service?" she asked. "I had intercourse with a donkey", he said. "Don't lie to me", she said. "You want to hear a lie?" he asked, "I think you're great. You're my best friend". She stared at him. He gave her an awkward look. She took out a glass jar. In the jar, there was a spider. "What's that?" he asked. "Black widow. Her bites are fatal, they can paralyse a human, some for there whole life, some for a while", she said. She began to open the jar. "So that internet thing is here to stay", Darren began, trying to distract her. She had the jar open. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah, gorgeous", he replied. She stared at the spider. "Beautiful", she muttered. She threw the spider from the jar onto Darren, who was about to scream. She caught his mouth before he could. He watched as the spider crawled up his leg. He lay still, hoping it would get off of him. "Beautiful", she said. The spider digged her teeth into Darren's stomach. He screamed into her hand, thrashing his body, trying to escape. After a minute or two, his body went limp. "Darren!" Sam shouted from the camp. "Where is he?" Peter said. "Probably pulling a prank. Let's go find him". They ran the same direction that Darren went. They found hid body. He was pale. He was still. "Son of a bitch!" Sam said. Peter knelt next to his body. He checked for a pulse. He couldn't feel any. Danny ran to them. "What happened here?" "Darren's dead", Peter said. "How?" "Dunno. Could have been anything. No bites". "We have to bring him with us, to the church", Sam said. "Fine", Danny said, "You two bring him back to camp. I'm waiting here". "What?" "It was them, they killed him." Peter nodded and helped Sam carry Darren back. Danny looked around. "Come out here you assholes!" There was nothing but silence, nothing but his thoughts. Suddenly, he is hit in the back of the head, knocked out. The group look at Darren and Charlotte's bodies. "Why would they do this?" Meghan asked, "We gave them what they wanted". "We have to bring Darren's body to the church first, then Charlotte's", Peter said. The group kept quiet. "I'll stay with her body", Mac said. "Where's Danny?" Meghan asked. "We'll go find him", Sam said. The group seperated. Sam and Mac looked for Danny, and the rest carried Darren's body to the church. "Danny!" Sam shouted. "We can't find him. He's been gone for an hour, we have to go back for Charlotte", Mac said. "Fine", Sam replied, "But we can't leave him out here". "He's probably dead". Sam looked at Mac. They walked back to where Charlotte's body was, but she wasn't there anymore. "Aw you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Sam shouted. The group made it to the church. It was still on fire, but there was a small, shed-like building behind it. They broke in and saw a room full of coffins. "Aren't coffins usually in a coffin store?" Elle asked. "I dunno", Peter replied. They lifted out two coffins. Then they got a shovel from one of the department stores in the town. "Elle, Meghan, you two start digging two graves. We'll be back soon", Xander said. They made it back to Mac and Sam, who were walking to the church. "Where's Charlotte and Danny?" Xander asked. "Both of them are missing", Mac said, "We don't know what happened". "Are you serious? You said you would take care of her!" Xander said. "I know. I'm sorry!" The group split up once again. Xander and Peter searched for Danny, while Mac and Sam went to the church. "What do you mean they're missing?" Meghan asked. "We can't find them. Xander and Peter are looking for them", Sam said. "At least you have one grave done", Sam said. "Should we wait for the rest of them, or bury them now?" Mac asked. "Might as well get it over with", Sam said. They put Darren's body in a coffin, and lay the coffin down in the hole. They took a moment of silence. "He saved my life", Sam said, before getting the shovel and filling the hole with dirt. Danny woke up in a room. A dark room. Next to him, was Charlotte's corpse. He began to scream, but Nicholas opened the door. "Nice to see you're finally awake". "What do you want with me? Let me go", Danny said. "I will let you go", Nicholas said, "But first, you must eat her body". "What?" "Do it. You kill or you die", he said, before closing the door and leaving Danny with Charlotte's body. Underground, heavy breathing comes from a coffin. "I'm alive", Darren says, "Haha! I'm alive! In your face bitch". He looked around, realising he was trapped. He bagan banging on the top of the coffin. "Help! Help!" he shouted. "You buried me alive, you dicks!" He looked around once again. It was pitch black. He realised that he was going to die in there. He lay still and closed his eyes. "Un-fucking-believable!" Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues